Staying the night
by 80breakingami08
Summary: One-shot fluff of Imaizumi and Naruko being shy dorks. [Boy x Boy] Rated T just to be extra cautious XP


**Staying at the night at Imaizumi's place**

* * *

The Inter-high had just ended and the teams were going out to celebrate as a reward for all their hard work and effort this year. The Sohoku team had planned a large picnic by the mountains and were writing a list of food to bring, however it was getting late and the school wasn't open, so the team had settled in Imaizumi's place for the time being.

"You have a nice house Imaizumi!" was the first thing Onoda said as they got to the door. The rest agreed...except a certain red-headed boy who just nodded. Ever since Imaizumi suggested everyone to come over, Naruko hasn't been acting like his usual confident self.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind us all coming here?" Kinjo had asked.

"It's okay, my parents are actually out of town for the next couple of days so we have the place to ourselves." Imaizumi had said.

As they sat in the living room and made themselves comfortable, Kinjo pulled out the list again.

"Okay, so Makishima you said you can bring..."

The team got into playful arguments and had fun deciding who would bring what for the picnic. Believe it or not, Kinjo said no matter the results of the Inter-high, the Sohoku team had been having a picnic with their team for years now. He wants to keep the tradition.

Not long after, Makishima left. It was obvious he would be the first to leave since his phone went off every 5 minutes. He seemed quite frustrated as he spoke on the phone while walking out of the house. They were able to hear a muffled "Why can't you just text me like a normal person!" and a "Geez Toudou-san..." As he waved bye to the team, Kinjo glanced at the clock and yawned.

"Hmm maybe it's time the rest of us should start heading home as well. Do you agree Tadokoro? Onoda?" He steered his head over towards Naruko. "Naruko?"

Tadokoro and Onoda both agreed with Kinjo that it was time for them to go. However Naruko sat there silently for a moment before saying, "ah, I'm actually getting a ride home but it won't be for another half hour or so...if that's okay with you Hotshot." He glanced up at Imaizumi for a moment who just shrugged his shoulders as if to say "sure".

The three boys left and it was just Naruko and Imaizumi left in the house. All alone. In silence. Imaizumi had started reading a book while Naruko sat there and fidgeted.

Imaizumi could tell something was up. Naruko barely spoke or played fun with anyone the whole evening. They haven't fought once either and it troubled him. He even noticed Naruko sneaking glances every so often- not that Imaizumi minded, he just...found it out of character.

Imaizumi rested his book down, careful not to crease a page and sighed. "Err...Naruko...did I- is there something the matter?"

Naruko was surprised. Well, half surprised. He didn't expect Imaizumi to try to start a conversation or act worried about him.

"No. Why would you think that...stupid!"

The "stupid" at the end seemed forced and out of place, as if Naruko just added that to sound more like himself.

"It's just...well, okay. Whatever you say." And he continued with his book.

Naruko could feel heat spread across his face. His fidgeting got worse so he decided to clear his throat and say what he's been holding back.

"Well...actually...I...I have something I should probably tell you." The sprinter finally admitted.

Imaizumi just watched him with a curious expression.

"I don't have a ride home."

… _huh?_

"I just didn't want to go home with the others...plus my brothers have been super noisy lately, it's annoying..."

It was obvious Naruko was only half-telling the truth. There was no way he'd admit he just wanted to spend some time alone with Imaizumi. He couldn't just say, _"I wish you invited me by myself to your house before everyone else."_

Imaizumi just stared at him. "…Are you an idiot?"

"So what if I am"

Well, that wasn't the reply Imaizumi was expecting. _Why was Naruko so flustered and quiet today?_ It made him feel uneasy...and quite flustered as well.

"Imaizumi...can I...stay the night?"

The tone in Naruko's voice made Imaizumi's heart skip a beat. He sounded so...so...cute...  
How was Imaizumi supposed to reply to that anyways? He didn't want to object but didn't want to show how nervously overjoyed he was.

He stood up and walked out of the room.

"Ehhh? Hotshot?"

Imaizumi returned a couple minutes later with a pair of white pajama pants and a blue usagi shirt and handed them to Naruko.

"I guess there's no helping it...here."

"Why are you shoving your clothes in my face!"

"They're pajamas idiot! I'm lending them to you. You can take a shower and change into them, otherwise you're going to be smelly and stink up my room!"

"I won't be smelly, I'm-"

 _Wait...room? Did Imaizumi really just say that?_

Naruko's mouth was stuck wide open as he looked up at the black haired boy, who was embarrassed and shocked himself.

Imaizumi coughed and turned his face to the side.

"Ahem, anyways here. Just take it before I change my mind and kick you out of my house."

Naruko just nodded and said a silent "thanks" as he grabbed the clothing and headed to the bathroom.

After what seemed like forever, Imaizumi decided to just change himself.  
 _What was that red head doing it there that's taking so damn long?_

In fact, Naruko had finished showering a while ago. He was sitting on a stool just holding the usagi shirt with beet red cheeks and a heart beating faster than ever before. He couldn't imagine feeling any more flustered...until he finally walked out of the bathroom to find Imaizumi in the process of taking off his shirt. In his room. Across the hall. _The door wide open_.

Naruko's eyes traced his hip bones, up a bit towards his lean lower back and towards his ribs that peeked from underneath. He suddenly forgot how to blink... or _breathe._ Imaizumi noticed the sprinter staring after he completely pulled off the shirt. He had planned on making a funny remark about Naruko taking so long but seeing the boy's expression made him turn away and hide his now blushing face with his hand. Of course Imaizumi would feel that way after seeing Naruko in _**his**_ shirt, with damp hair and an expression of lust and embarrassment.

Once snapped back into reality, Naruko swung his head to the side.  
 _Was he really just staring...at Imaizumi..?_

The awkward tension was broken when Imaizumi's stomach growled. Quite loudly too. It made Naruko burst out laughing, causing Imaizumi to feel more relaxed.

 _His laugh is cute..._

No, what was imaizumi thinking? Naruko's laugh has always been loud and obnoxious. Not cute. _But...yet..._

"Oi, do you want to eat something?" Naruko asked once he calmed down from his small outburst.

"Uh…I guess so…" Imaizumi shyly answered.

"You know, I cook for my brothers all the time at home, I can make you something...err...if you want..."

Naruko could tell Imaizumi was acting nervous, as if he wasn't any less nervous. But considering how _him_ staying over was _his_ idea and a bit inconsiderate of him to do at the last minute, the least he could do is make Imaizumi something to eat...right?

"Um..." Imaizumi thought while scratching his chin. He started to walk forward to be next to Naruko- who avoided eye contact because the lanky boy was still shirtless.

"Hey, Hotshot maybe you should put a shirt on or somethi-"

Suddenly Imaizumi stumbled over and as Naruko instinctively tried to grab hold of him as assistance, he just toppled over instead.

 _Great, now he was lying on top of him_. And WHY WAS HE STILL NOT WEARING A SHIRT?

Imaizumi had hit his head slightly and it took him a good 15 seconds to realize what happened. And that the redhead was lying on top of him, staring right at him with a nervous expression.

Imaizumi's heart raced. He was filled with various emotions, and couldn't control his movements any longer. His hand reached up curiously grabbing towards the red hair, surprised at the soft damp touch. Imaizumi was even more surprised when he felt another mouth pressing against his own, feeling the breathing of the boy tickling against his skin...and how they stayed like that for a long, long time.

Once they broke Imaizumi pushed Naruko off him in shock. Like a shy school girl he covered his face, which didn't make a difference since you could easily see the redness of his cheeks underneath his peeking fingers anyways. Naruko sat upward, his palms pressed against the ground behind him, while staring down at the ground shyly.

He didn't plan on kissing him, but once Imaizumi grabbed his hair he couldn't hold back any longer. He's been holding back for so long now. In fact, the point of staying over this night was so that he could make a move. So that holding back wouldn't be an issue for him. But...what if imaizumi didn't like it? What if imaizumi didn't feel the same way, and this whole time Naruko had only embarrassed himself? Naruko slapped himself on the cheek. _Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

Imaizumi looked up while still pink in the face, "Hey, hey stop, why are you doing that?"

"Because I'm stupid..." Naruko mumbled.

"You're not stupid..."

"Yes I am"

"I'm the stupid one!"

"No, I'M THE STUPID ONE!"

"GEEZ NARUKO JUST ADMIT I'M STUPIDER"

"NUH UH"

"UH HUH"

"I'M STUPID 'CUZ I'M THE ONE WHO KIS... KISSED YOU"

"I'M THE STUPID ONE 'CUZ I ENJOYED IT"

"NO YOU DIDN'T...WAIT...you did?"

"OF COURSE I DID, IDIOT"

"SEE I _AM_ THE IDIOT"

Imaizumi was so frustrated by their pointless argument that he grabbed Naruko's wrists, pinning him to the ground underneath him. Imaizumi lowered his head and whispered in his ear. "Maybe we're both idiots..." And kissed Naruko more fiercely, not holding back one bit.  
Naruko let out a small pant here and there that made Imaizumi blush redder than his lover's hair.

When Imaizumi finally let go and lifted himself off, he laid down on the floor, facing the ceiling.  
He rested his arm over his face.

"I like you"

Naruko stayed in the same spot, breathless, where he was pinned on the ground.

"I...I like you too."

"Naruko…I'm so embarrassed"

Imaizumi let out a laugh of relief and nervousness. Naruko started laughing as well. They just laid there laughing on their backs, laughing harder and harder at how stupid they were.

Imaizumi propped himself up on his elbow and faced Naruko. "So what should we do now?"

Naruko's cheeks flushed.

"I wouldn't mind a home cooked omelet right about now" He chuckled.

"...i can make it with rice..." Naruko added.

Imaizumi smiled at him and Naruko shakily smiled back.

* * *

 **In the kitchen 5 minutes later.**

"Stop laughing I always wear an apron when I'm cooking!"

"But you look so cute!"

"Shut up Hotshot! At least I know how to cook!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

Thank you for reading! I ship Imanaru so hard and as embarrassing (and lame) as it seems, I actually had a dream about the two which gave me the idea for this story XD Anyways I hope you like it, there's a good chance i'll write another fanfic about the two, but in the meantime i'll keep brainstorming some ideas ^.^


End file.
